bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
is a hydra-like Mechanical Bakugan, modeled directly after its inspiration Alpha Hydranoid. It was used by Shadow Prove for a brief time before its demise by Hydranoid's hands and subsequent replacement by MAC Spider. Information Bakugan.com Hades is a Mechanical dragon-Bakugan who exists to serve the Vexos. He is Shadow's primary Bakugan when battling the Resistance. Hades has three phaser breathing heads and six wings making him one of the fastest flying Bakugan. His three tails each have a spiky tip, so Hades can attack his opponent from many different directions. His metal exoskeleton can sustain multiple blows from any brawler, but on top of that he has three large metal thorns that further protect his heart from attack. Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook Appearance A mechanical, mythical monster with three heads, three tails, and six wings. Battle Style Hades has a metal exoskeleton that protects him from attacks. In battle, he can shoot fire from each of his three heads. He can also attack opponents from many different directions using the spiked tip on the end of each of his tails. Hades may be big and heavy, but his powerful wings make him one of the fastest flying Bakugan. Where You've Seen Him Shadow used Hades when he battled Shun. At the start of the battle, he tried to fool Shun into thinking that Hades was Masquerade's Bakugan Hydranoid. During that battle, "Hydranoid's" fake skin peeled off to reveal the robotic monster underneath. What You Should Know Professor Clay used Hydranoid when he created Hades. He called his created "the perfect blend of Bakugan and beast." Bakugan Ultimate Handbook What's scarier than a three-headed Dragonoid? How about one that's completely covered in impenetrable armor! This mechanical monster can shoot fire from each of its heads. It can swiftly soar with its six wings. Hades can use its three spike-tipped tails to assault multiple foes. The powerhouse is almost impossible to take down. Even its heart is protected by three large metal thorns! Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hades originally debuts under the guise of Alpha Hydranoid, even possessing some of his unique abilities. It is used primarily to capture Shun and Ingram, who had been lured into a trap by Shadow. Even after having its disguise burned away and its true identity revealed, Hades completely devastates Ingram and Hylash, especially with later assistance from its complementary Bakugan Trap Fortress, resulting in a flawless victory.Last One Standing Shadow uses Hades a second time to brawl against Drago and Nemus whilst tagging with Elico. Due to Shadow's insistence on defeating them both alone, Hades is overwhelmed by its own disadvantage and it is forced to rely on its Saurer Cannon to eliminate Nemus. Despite this being successful, the after-effects of the ability incapacitate Hades and leave it open to attack from Drago, prompting Elico to join in and stall for time until its recharge is complete. In spite of successfully recharging and unleashing a second attack, Drago is able to counter with a new Perfect Core ability that wipes it out, leaving Elico alone and later defeated as well.Beta City Blues Later, Hades and Elico are teamed together a second time while defending Gamma City, this time barring the way from Ingram and Elfin. This time, it is entirely outmatched by Ingram's ability to duplicate, confusing its sensors and leaving it open to multiple critical attacks, which lead both Hades and Elico to a second demise together''Underground Take Down'Wall To Wall Brawl'' Hades is challenged by Fourtress and even its own "predecessor" Alpha Hydranoid, who aims solely to destroy his impostor. Hades manages a victorious first round before being forced to fall back on its Trap Fortress and its '''Saurer Cannon, which, upon being negated by a Rank Zero Gate Card, disables Hades and sets it up for a devastating blow from Hydranoid that rips Hades into dozens of pieces, finally annihilating it for good.Shadow Attack ; Ability Cards * Photon Tail: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Phaser Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saurer Cannon (Stinger Cannon): Adds 900 Gs to Hades and drains all energy from its power reserve, incapacitating it for a significant amount of time after use. * Full Burst ''': Adds 1000 Gs to Hades and drains all energy from its power reserve, incapacitating it for a significant amount of time after use. ; Ability Cards (Disguised as Alpha Hydranoid) * '''Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and adds 100 Gs to Hades. * Destroy Vanish: Reduces opponent's power to 0. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Weaknesses * The abilities Saurer Cannon and Full Burst are indeed powerful, but both require using all of Hades's power reserve, leaving it vulnerable to attacks from opponents that it fails to immediately defeat. * Hades's immense weight and body structure hinder it from regaining its footing should it become unbalanced. Knocking it down entirely can even immobilize it. * Despite having multiple heads and pairs of sensors, Hades's range of vision is severely limited and cannot track multiple opponents effectively. Physical Game Hades has been released in BakuBronze as well as an exclusive Special Attack known as Turbine Hades. The strongest known Hades in the game is Darkus Hades from Baku-Legacy booster packs which have clocked in as high as 790 Gs. The Darkus version in the BakuPack has 670 Gs. The Pyrus version has 480 Gs. Video Game Defenders of the Core Ability Cards: * Catastrophe: Hades fires stun missiles at his opponent. * Dark Volley: Triggers a powerful combo attack. * Black Sheath: Generates a shield to deflect shots. * Dark Blaze: All of Hades' shots become larger and more powerful for a short period of time. Trivia * Hades's name is derived from the Greek god of the same name, who represents the Underworld, the land of the dead. *Hades's ball form in the anime is far more intricate and detailed than its in-game counterpart, possessing larger heads, more visible hands, and longer claws on its feet. *Hades was the only remaining Bakugan of the Vexos' original ensemble that persevered briefly into the second arc while still under their possession. *Hades was the only mechanical Bakugan that was not destroyed by a Vestal brawler. *Hades was the only Bakugan of the Vexos other than Viper Helios to whose G Power wasn’t 500, in this case, 600. References de: Hades es: Hades pl: Hades Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Villains Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders